


Umbrella trouble

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Valentines Day Stuff [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella, Rain, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Umbrella trouble

Greg opened the door from the restaurant and immediately shut it again. “Wow it’s chucking it down, you’d have thought there’d be no rain left to fall by the amount we’ve been having. Where’s you’re umbrella Myc we’re gonna need it." 

Mycroft sighed, “Unfortunately Sherlock decided to take my umbrella earlier today just to spite me. He replaced it with this one. Mycroft produced a smaller version of his usual umbrella. I suppose he found it amusing.” He opened out the brolly and it was barley big enough to shield his slight frame from the down poor.

“We’ll just have to huddle tight.” Greg pressed himself as close as he could to Mycroft and still allowed them to walk. Mycroft had one arm round Greg’s solder and the other held the umbrella.

They walked the few streets back to their apartment trying not to trip and avoid the worst of the weather. Greg thought they must have looked a funny sight to anyone who bothered to look their way, but he didn’t care, any excuse to get close to his usually very British partner in public was a bonus for him. He’d have to thank Sherlock later.


End file.
